The Kings of Heaven and Hell
by Yaridovich23
Summary: Not all legends can remain buried beneath the sands of time. Some resurface, even when they never planned to. And when they do, they can bring with them a greater joy or fiercer terror than the world can ever recall. Unfortunately, tonight is the latter.


The Kings of Heaven and Hell

Warning: Rated M for swearing and violence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all!

Chapter 1: The King of Heaven

Through the winding streets of the village of Konohagakure there was an orange blur sprinting at great speed. Beneath the intertwining trees and over the fences of numerous gardens this young boy shot along, taking no regard of the privacy or etiquette that any normal person should have known. The boy that was this blur ran as fast as he could, sweat dripping down over the whisker like lines on his cheek and even bringing his brilliantly blond spiky hair to a more matted version of itself. His bold blue eyes winced at specks of dust he caught, but he didn't let it slow him down.

He was late, man was he late! The academy wasn't far ahead, but he had already heard the bell ring and knew his classroom would be filling if it wasn't already full. Today of all days he could not afford to be late. As he broke through the alleys and reached the academy district he caught sight of the Hokage Mountain up to his right, seeing the faces of Hokage past. 'That's gonna be me some day!' he thought, giving himself the drive to charge on into the academy grounds. "Whew…barely made it…" He panted as he burst into his classroom. Everyone was already there.

The man at the front of the class had a thin scar across his nose, his leering eyes shot to Naruto as he entered the room. He didn't look like he was in the mood for interruptions. He wore a headband with a blue cloth with a metal plate with a leaf symbol engraved in it. Naruto looked upon the headband with a look of envy for a quick moment, then put on an annoyed expression when the man spoke. "Glad you could join us, Naruto." The man scolded. "Now sit down."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Iruka-sensei. Sorry," Naruto muttered, not sounding sorry in the least bit, as he sat down in his seat. He sat down next to a boy with dark eyes and a cold stare. Next to this boy was a girl with long pink hair. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted. Sakura just glared at him with her emerald eyes and then looked back at Iruka which caused Naruto to sigh and slump his shoulders.

"Alright, as you all know, today is the graduation exam." Iruka announced, earning some grins from his students, others had worried looks. "In order to pass, you must successfully do the Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka said. Naruto slammed his face onto his desk and groaned. Later, Iruka was sitting at the front desk with a white haired male with many headbands on the table. Unlike Iruka, the white haired man looked patient and kind. "Alright Naruto…" Iruka said. "Your turn."

'Alright…I can do this!' Naruto focused all his energy as he made a hand sign. A puff of smoke appeared beside him, which cleared to reveal a pathetic, pale, and sickly clone lying on the floor. Some of the other students snickered. 'Damn…' Naruto looked in horror at his failed clone, then looked up at Iruka.

Iruka scowled and stood up with his brow furrowed. "You fail!" He yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. "You couldn't pass the test, I'm sorry Naruto, you'll have to-" Iruka started when the white haired man cleared his throat. "Yes, Mizuki?"

"Perhaps we can let Naruto pass, after all, he did technically make a clone…" Mizuki said with a warm smile. Naruto put on a toothy grin in anticipation to Iruka's answer.

Iruka sighed and frowned angrily. "No, the test was to make three clones. He couldn't even make one useful clone. He'll have to take the test again."

Naruto clenched his fists and glared at his sensei. "Why do I even need to learn this damn Jutsu anyway?" He yelled. "It's stupid!" He crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

Iruka put on a stern look as he furrowed his brow. "It doesn't matter WHY you need to learn this, Naruto, you just-" Iruka started.

Naruto sensed it. He knew Iruka was gonna give him a discipline speech, he wasn't gonna accept that! "No! Tell me why any of us need to learn this Jutsu!" He demanded as he pointed as his sensei accusingly.

Iruka sighed again and furrowed his brow. "You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. The rest of you listen up as well!" Iruka said. "Many centuries ago, the world was riddled with never-ending war. One day, a man whom we call the Rikudo Sennin arrived and brought peace to everyone. It is also said he created all the original Jutsus, with other people inventing other Jutsus as time went on." Iruka said. "I hoped I answered your question, Naruto."

Naruto clenched his fist and glared at Iruka. "Yes, Iruka-sensei…" Naruto muttered. Later that day, all the parents and children were outside the Academy, and Naruto was the only student not to get a headband. He sat alone on a swing watching the adults praise their children. He sighed as kids glared at him, pointed at him and whispered, and laughed. Naruto noticed kids and adults glaring at him, and he fought back tears as he ran away into the streets. 'Why do they always look at me like that?' He wondered to himself as he lowered his head and started walking to his home at a slow pace, dragging his feet along the ground. He saw someone up ahead and saw Mizuki beckoning to him. 'I wonder what he wants?' Naruto thought.

"Man, I sure got that old man good!" Naruto snickered as he carried a large scroll into a dense, dark forest. Nighttime had already followed. "I knew he couldn't resist my Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto smirked as he remembered the Hokage's. reaction. 'It sure was nice of Mizuki to tell me about this scroll.' Naruto sat down in a clearing where an old abandoned shack stood, the red paint peeling and the walls having holes from years gone by and termites, and opened up the scroll. "The first one is…the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! That's the one I suck at!"

Iruka was looking at the treetops of the forest. He wore an expression that was between anger and concern. "I'll try the woods…" He muttered to himself as he looked across the treetops from a building's roof. Iruka guessed right because he eventually found Naruto in the middle of a clearing. 'There he is!' Naruto had his head down and looked damaged and out of breath. "I FOUND YOU!" Iruka shouted, causing Naruto to quickly look up.

"Iruka-sensei! It looks like you found me pretty quick!" Naruto said, flashing his sensei a smile. "I've only been able to learn one new skill, unfortunately…" Naruto grinned very wide. He didn't seem to notice how angry Iruka sounded.

"What? Were you…training?" Iruka asked as he looked at how damaged Naruto looked. 'He's practiced so hard that his body was scarred…'

"I learned a pretty cool skill, so now you have to let me graduate!" Naruto said, standing up. "Mizuki told me where to find this scroll and about this secluded spot!" Naruto beamed and looked at Iruka expectantly.

"Mizuki? But that scroll is the…" Iruka suddenly jumped to Naruto and shoved him away "Look out!" Several kunai and ninja stars hit Iruka, slamming him into the shack and splattering blood all over himself. Naruto shakily looked up and saw Mizuki perched on a tree branch with two large Shuriken on his back. "Mizuki…you traitor…" Iruka choked out.

Naruto looked between the two Chunin. He gulped loudly as Iruka panted and slunk to the ground in pain. "W-What's going on here?" He yelled as he looked at Mizuki who laughed a cold, heartless laugh.

"Give me that scroll, Naruto." Mizuki said with a sneer. All the kindness vanished from his voice, replaced by a cold, uncaring tone. "If you know what's good for you…"

Iruka turned to Naruto. "Don't listen to him, Naruto! He's trying to trick you! Do not give him that scroll!" Iruka winced. "That scroll has dangerous and forbidden Jutsu! Mizuki was just tricking you so he could get his hands on it!" Iruka said.

Mizuki sneered. "Naruto…You don't deserve that scroll, you stupid demon!" Naruto looked confused. "That's right, you don't know, do you?" Mizuki said.

"Stop! Don't tell him! We're not allowed to talk about that!" Iruka roared. He tried to get up, but doubled over in pain and sat back down. Naruto didn't even notice.

Mizuki smirked and ignored the injured Chunin. "That's right…people can't talk about it…The Hokage forbade it." Mizuki snarled.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Demon?" Naruto asked. He had no idea what he was talking about. He stood there shaking as Mizuki laughed again.

"Twelve years ago, a giant Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the village. There was no hope in defeating it, so the Hokage sealed it away. Inside of you." Naruto was stunned at these words. "You are the Kyuubi! That's why everyone hates you! You killed so many villagers! Even Iruka hates you…"

Naruto couldn't move. He just couldn't take in all of the information Mizuki was telling him. He didn't even notice Mizuki take one of his giant shuriken and throw it at Naruto. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he jumped in the way of the weapon, getting hit in the back and knocking Naruto out of his trance. "R-Run, Naruto. Don't let him catch you…" Iruka collapsed as Naruto ran, going up into the trees. Mizuki gave chase.

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch with tears stinging his eyes. 'How could I be so stupid? If I hadn't tried to find that damn scroll, none of this would've happened!' Naruto sneered. "No…this is all Mizuki's fault! That bastard!" Naruto stopped as he heard a noise in front of him and hid in a large space in a tree. He hid as well as he could into the shadows and didn't dare even breath.

"Narutoooo! Come on out! You can't hide for long, you demon!" Mizuki's voice called. "You can't escape from me! I will find you, and kill you!" Mizuki roared. Naruto heard Mizuki's voice receding and decided the ground may be safer. Naruto jumped from the tree branch onto a large dead patch of grass, then something odd happened. The ground broke apart underneath him and he fell into a deep, inky black hole. All thoughts of Mizuki shattered as he plummeted through the air, the complete darkness consuming both his body and his mind. Any notions of bravery left him as he screamed at the top of his lungs, until his head hit one of the walls of the pit, sending a sharp pain into his skull and rendering him unconscious.

After a few minutes, Naruto regained consciousness and he shakily stood up. He was flat on his face and his hands flew to his nose. There was blood streaming from his nostrils, tickling his hands as he tried to stop the blood flow. The pain nearly made him throw up and pass out again. He must have broken it. After a few minutes, the blood stopped and Naruto got used to the pain. "What is this…?" Naruto looked around. He saw there were two lights to his left and right. Naruto looked and saw that there were two candles with soothing white flames and black wax. Naruto looked up from where he fell and saw many tree roots jutting from the hole's walls. 'That must be how I survived that fall…" Naruto muttered. He saw a staircase leading deeper into the dungeon. He supposed anywhere was better than risking Mizuki finding him, so he started his way down. As Naruto traveled downward, more of these candles lit up. He could feel…something. Some sort of presence somewhere deep down in the cave. A presence that turned his blood go cold. Naruto could have sworn he heard unseen entities whisper about him, but he soon found he was just imagining it from his paranoia.

He soon reached the main room and gasped. There were seals everywhere. There were marks on the walls, on the floor, even a huge one on the ceiling. There were even seals within seals, most of these patterns were unknown to Naruto. Some of the markings were circular in shape, and some appeared to be scribbled on the stone by some madman. There were also paper tags, usually in gaps between the unknown patterns.

A sound hissed in Naruto's ear, freezing his blood and spiking up ALL his hair. That sound was a deep, shuddering breath that was not his own. Trembling in the dark he turned to where that god awful sound came from, his eyes shivering in search for the source. Then he saw it, a silhouette in the shadows that he could just barely make out. It was a husky form, something heaving, something horned, something alive. Every fiber of Naruto's being screamed, not to run, not to flee, just to scream. That thing had opened its eyes, and saw only Naruto. The lividness... the insanity... the intense, IMMENSE existence. The eyes were so strange, a shade of grey in an odd rippled pattern. Right then, Naruto would have given anything to be fleeing from Mizuki once again.

After a couple of minutes, the form shakily stood up, as though it had been a while since it had ever done so, and Naruto flinched. Naruto could then see the form was what appeared to be a man with horns. This man's very presence paralyzed him. Naruto could feel a very powerful and ominous power coming from the mysterious stranger. The power Naruto felt turned his legs to lead and sent shivers up his spine. The man, still staring at Naruto in that curious way, shuffled up to the boy in an almost tired fashion. Naruto was too frightened to run, besides, where could he go? Naruto flinched again as the man put his hand on Naruto's head. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the man spoke in a voice Naruto felt in his bones. "You must be one of them…" Naruto couldn't help but hear a slight crazed, high-pitched, tone in his voice. "You have one of them inside you, am I correct?" He uttered, speaking very fast.

Naruto didn't say anything right away, he stared into those odd eyes before answering. "W-What exactly do you mean?" He asked as he stared at the man's strange eyes. He felt almost hypnotized by the eyes, he snapped out of his stare when the man started speaking again.

"You have the Kyuubi inside you, correct?" The man asked. Naruto hesitated and nodded glumly. The stranger glared at Naruto coldly, as if he said something insulting. The man then sighed as he took his hand off of Naruto. "I never imagined that my followers would come so far as to replicate my own work by themselves!" He suddenly shouted, pausing randomly as he did so, this caused Naruto to jump a bit. The man's voice bounced off the walls, making it seem like a crowd of people was screaming, the echo soon subsided. This guy was obviously dangerous.

The mysterious man didn't move or say anything, just breathed heavily, occasionally it sounded like he may have been muttering to himself. After a minute, Naruto finally summoned the courage to talk again. "Just…who are you?" He took a step back from the stranger.

The man flinched slightly and whipped around, he didn't say anything right away, as if he wasn't expecting that question. "I am known by many names. Some people call me the Father of Ninjutsu, some call me the Rikudo Sennin." The man said, trying to sound calm, yet his voice shook a little as he spoke as if he was frightened of something.

Naruto gaped at the man. He couldn't believe it. "You're the…Rikudo Sennin!" Naruto asked. The man nodded. There was no way that could be true. "But…you were alive over a thousand years ago! How are you here?"

The Rikudo Sennin sighed again. "After bringing peace to the world, there came another disaster. An evil demon called the Juubi. He and I fought for a long time, but no matter what I did, I could never kill him. So…I used a sealing Jutsu to trap him inside me. I couldn't handle the immense power of the Juubi, so I separated his chakra into nine smaller demons, and I put his body inside a giant rock and made it into what is called the moon." The Rikudo Sennin sighed again. "Unfortunately, the Juubi's power is so great, I still am not rid of him. Inside of me is his very soul, which by itself can cause much trouble if released. So, I used a Jutsu to make this cave and put myself down here and have been meditating ever since."

Naruto took this all in before speaking. "Well…how have you been alive for so long?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. The Rikudo was muttering to himself and didn't hear Naruto. Naruto tried a different question. "Well, why are you still here anyway?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

The Rikudo flinched a bit at Naruto's voice and looked around the seal-filled room in utter disgust. "If I leave the room, the Juubi's soul will escape, and who knows what could happen." The Rikudo paused for a second. "And I cannot seal him within this room, I simply do not know how." The Rikudo thought for a second. "Unless…" The Rikudo rested his hand on Naruto again and paused. "Of course!" He exclaimed in a slightly manic tone, shouting unnecessarily. "Please…lift up your shirt." Naruto looked hesitant. "Trust me!"

Naruto took a step back and raised his hands, ready to fight if necessary. "No way! That's creepy!" Naruto shouted. "Why the hell should I do that?" He took a couple of steps back.

The Rikudo raised his hands in defense. "Please, let me explain. There should be a seal of sorts on your stomach, If I could just see it, I will be able to escape from this prison!" He explained with haste.

Naruto thought for a minute. He supposed he could just do it real fast. "Fine, fine. Just do it quickly." He supposed he could trust the Rikudo, after all. Besides, he had nowhere to run if he resisted. Naruto reluctantly lifted up his shirt, revealing an odd swirling seal on his stomach. The Rikudo placed his hand on Naruto's stomach and both his hand and the seal glowed red. It made Naruto's stomach feel weird. Not painful exactly, his stomach just had a strange tingly feeling, like worms were crawling around in there. The Rikudo took his hand off Naruto's stomach and slammed his hand onto the floor, making a larger version of Naruto's seal appear on the floor. Naruto put his shirt down. "So, what's that going to do?"

The Rikudo looked at the seal he just put on the floor. "This is a seal I have not seen before, it must have been made after I sealed myself down here…but now I'll be able to seal the Juubi away in here forever!" The Rikudo looked at Naruto. "Thank you so much…What is your name, young man?"

Naruto grinned. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He said cheerfully. "I'm glad I could help you out."

The Rikudo nodded. "Now then, time to seal this demon." The Rikudo made many hand signs, Naruto couldn't make them out well in the darkness, but from what he could see, he never saw any of these hand signs before. He slammed his hand onto the newly made seal and glowed blue. Naruto could feel a strong evil presence, and then the presence was lifted. "There…now I can leave this damned hole." The Rikudo said. He walked past Naruto. "Come." Naruto followed as they went back up the staircase and back where Naruto started from. The Rikudo grabbed onto Naruto and jumped with such force, he made it all the way out of the entrance. The Rikudo panted with exhaustion as he looked around the forest, a lot of time had passed as it was almost morning, but the moon was still out. The Rikudo looked around the forest as if he'd never seen anything so beautiful and inhaled a large breath of fresh air.

Naruto looked and finally got a good look at the Rikudo. He had dark hair that reached past his neck and was quite spiky. On his forehead was a headband that looked like the one Naruto and the rest of the Shinobi wear, except the cloth on his was white and instead of a metal plate, his was made of gold and had the kanji for guardian on it. Weirdest of all, on the sides of the headband were what appeared to be horns. The Rikudo had a serious and strong face. He wore a white cloak with a high, open collar. The Rikudo wore sandals and was holding a staff with decorative rings on the tip. The Rikudo himself looked terrible. His long hair was ridiculously greasy, so much that the spikes on his hair drooped and the moonlight shined off of it. His face was bony, and was very skinny, so much that it was practically a skull, looking at it made Naruto shiver slightly. He looked extremely weak with starvation. His cloak was tattered and seemed worn out. Despite how his hygiene was, he seemed quite young despite his thousand years in the hole. He looked like he could've been in his late twenties. Naruto was intrigued by these things, but decided to ask about something else. "Say…why are your eyes like that?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

The Rikudo didn't seem to hear Naruto. He was looking at the trees, the bushes, the grass, and just about everything else he could lay his strange eyes on in a memorized way. After a few seconds, he snapped out of his trance, apparently he had heard Naruto's question. "My eyes are very unique, I'm the only person in this world with them." The Rikudo said as he looked down at Naruto. "They are called the Rinnegan. They allow me to use all of the chakra releases. Including-" The Rikudo stopped suddenly and looked up at a tree branch and Naruto followed his gaze.

"I finally found you!" It turned out Mizuki had been trying to find Naruto all night. "Who the hell is that guy?" Mizuki asked as he looked at the Rikudo. "No matter! I'll just kill him too!" Mizuki threw his last two giant shuriken at the Rikudo. The Rikudo caught the first one easily and raised and stuck his staff into the hole of the second shuriken, stopping it in place and letting it fall to the ground. This made Mizuki flinch, but he quickly put a smirk on his face. "No matter, I'll kick your ass myself!" Mizuki was about to jump at the Rikudo when he froze in place. Naruto froze as well and could feel something evil.

Naruto and the Rikudo turned around and out of the hole came a pillar of black energy that went into sky. Just the sight of it caused Naruto's hair to stand on end. He could feel the energy with every fiber of his body and he even felt a bit sick. The energy then dispersed in every direction far beyond all horizons, except for a small bit that entered a small brown bird that was on a nearby tree branch. What surprised Naruto was that the bird suddenly opened it's beak and spoke. "You idiotic Sennin. I've been watching you all these years, I know all of your techniques, one more seal won't do a damn thing." The bird said, it's voice was cold and even though it was so tiny, sounded menacing and evil. "You have lost Sennin, never again will I submit to your will!" The bird suddenly flew away before anything could be done.

Naruto, the Rikudo, and Mizuki just stared at the spot where the bird was. "What the hell just happened?" Mizuki blurted out. He turned to run, but when he did, the Rikudo was in front of him. "Get out of-" The Rikudo punched Mizuki in the gut, causing him to lean forward in pain, and elbowed the back of his head, instantly knocking Mizuki out. This seemed to have made the Rikudo quite tired as he suddenly started taking deep breaths.

Naruto got over his shock and finally stuttered out. "Wh-what the fuck w-was THAT?" He blurted out. "Why was that bird talking? What was with that black stuff?" Naruto looked up at the sky and to the horizon where the dark energy dispersed.

A look of fear crossed the Rikudo's face as he gravely shook his head. "This is a great tragedy. It appears the Juubi's soul divided itself and scattered itself to the far horizons! There's no telling what he could do!" The Rikudo's voice sounded high pitched and manic again as he stared into the sky as Naruto had done.

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute. "W-Well, you stopped him before, can't you just do it again? He doesn't even have his chakra or body this time!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

The Rikudo shook his head again, making Naruto's smile vanish. "I am just too weak. I sat in that exact spot, meditating for over a thousand years. I need to recover my strength…" The Rikudo sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I need somewhere to stay though, somewhere where nobody can see my Rinnegan, I can't draw too much attention." The Rikudo said as he looked back at Naruto.

Naruto thought for a second. "Well, there's an old shack in the woods. Nobody ever goes there, it's been abandoned for a long time." Naruto said. He gave the Rikudo a large grin.

The Rikudo beamed. "Yes…That would be perfect. Although, I would like to take a look around this new world someday soon. Under a disguise of course, I need these eyes hidden." The Rikudo frowned sternly. "That being said, you MUST keep me a secret. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Good."

Naruto suddenly gasped. "Iruka-sensei! I forgot about him!" He yelled as he dashed in his sensei's direction. The Rikudo followed, quite slowly in an exhausted manner, nevertheless, they didn't have to travel too far. "Mizuki attacked my sensei, and I need to check if he's okay!" Naruto explained. The boy saw Iruka, sitting at the shed with his eyes closed. 'I hope I'm not too late.' He stopped. "You wait here, out of sight. I'll get my sensei."

The Rikudo nodded. "I shall wait by this shack, when you can, bring me the disguise." The Rikudo instructed as he sat down. He looked out at the horizon with a worried expression. Naruto immediately sprinted towards his injured sensei.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he knelt by his sensei's side. He started shaking him. "Iruka-sensei! Please wake up!" Naruto yelled in a desperate tone. Iruka didn't stir. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could. Iruka stirred for a moment and opened his eyes. It appeared he was unconscious and couldn't hear his students cries.

"Naruto…?" Iruka muttered as he looked at Naruto. He shook his head slightly, then stopped and winced in pain. "Naruto, are you okay? What about Mizuki?" He exclaimed. "Where is he?" Iruka tried to get up, but doubled over in pain and sat back down and groaned slightly.

Naruto merely chuckled. "He's been taken care of, he's out cold." Naruto said with a large grin. "I kept the scroll away from him." He said as he took the scroll off his back and put in on the ground. "Say…Iruka-sensei…can I try that clone test one last time?" He pleaded. Iruka grinned and nodded. "Thank you! Here I go…" Naruto stood up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as several puffs of smoke appeared and Naruto was standing there smiling with five exact replicas of himself. Smirking and quite healthy.

Iruka stared at the clones. "Naruto…that's very impressive!" He exclaimed. 'He made that much progress so fast…' Iruka smiled and removed his headband as the clones vanished in puffs of smoke. He held out his headband to Naruto. "Congratulations, Naruto! You are now a Konoha Genin!" He announced.

Naruto gasped and tackled his sensei in a warm embrace. "Thank you Iruka-sensei! This is the best day ever! I'll wear it with pride!" Naruto yelled, beside himself with joy. The Rikudo watched the warm moment with a small smile on his face.

**Well then! That's the first chapter done! For any of you Wayfaring Darkness fans out there, don't worry! I'll be updating that every now and then. But for now, this story is getting my full attention! I'd like to thank PeinsDisciple for coming up with the story and improving this chapter! I must ask though, do you think this is worth continuing?**


End file.
